thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrew St. John (Survive)
Andrew St. John, also referred to as "Andy", is an original character who first appeared in Telltale Games'The Walking Dead: Survive , and one of the main antagonists in "Hungry For Help ". Andy is a cannibal who hides his true nature behind a kind and caring personality. Character Polimis described the character as: Andrew, like his mother and brother, has a friendly, generous and charismatic surface. While this side of him is a front to conceal his immoral survival methods it might also be a shadow of his real personality before the plague. Andrew is smart, strong, a talented liar, seemingly fearless and capable of gaining peoples trust and respect without much effort. Although Andrew was willing to befoul his families beloved dairy by turning it into a human slaughterhouse it seemed he did it so he and his family could survive and felt regrettable that he was not smart enough to come up with a better solution. Ultimately his twisted way of living, combined with the terrors of the apocalypse, had clouded his judgement to the point he labeled Lee and his group as the ones at fault for trying to avoid being eaten and traded. Andrew was prepared to murder for his cause but the thought of his brother and mother dying overwhelmed him with heartbreak, proving his humanity was not completely gone Pre-Apocalypse St. John Family Farm Andrew, along with his younger brother, Danny lived and worked on their parents dairy farm somewhere near or in Macon, Georgia. Andrew was the older sibling of the family where he took on more responsibility. He looked after his brother while helping his father work on the farm. After high school, Andrew went to college at the University of Arkansas and graduated with an unknown degree. However he returned home to help his mother when the attacks started. Post-Apocalypse Hungry For Help He is first seen walking towards the Travelier Motel with his brother and ends up inviting the group to the dairy farm. Eventually Lee, Clementine, and the others stop by Andrew's farm in hopes to find some food and shelter from the walkers. At the dairy, Lee and Mark learn that Andrew is in charge of the maintenance of a generator that helps keep the place secure from the walkers. He asks them to take a walk around the perimeter, and remove any dead walkers entangled in the fence. As Lee and Mark are working, the power to fence is turned back on as they are on the wrong side of it, in spite of Andrew's promises to keep it shut down, and they are ambushed by bandits. Narrowly escaping. After unsuccessfully searching out the Bandits with Danny, Lee returns, and finds out that Kenny is growing suspicious about a locked room in the back of the barn, thinking the St. Johns might be hiding something there. Andrew notices their interest in the room, and Lee can question him more or less directly about it, but he just claims there are tools in it and that it is locked to keep the bandits from getting their hands on them. Determined to find out what is in the room, Lee distracts Andrew by sabotaging the generator, and removes the lock with a multi-tool. Just as he opens the doors, revealing a bloody slaughter room, Andrew returns and tells him to come to dinner, and easily explaining away Lee's questions about the room. Back in the house, Lee excuses himself, and investigates the second floor, where he finds a barely living Travis/David with both his legs cut off, revealing the St. Johns to be cannibals. Announcing his findings to the group which have assembled for dinner, Andrew takes Clementine as a hostage, provoking Lee's anger, before he is knocked out by Danny, and locked inside the freezer room/meat locker. After escaping from the freezer, Kenny and Lee's attempt to sneak up on Danny is interrupted by Andrew, who tells Danny to finish the prisoners off, before he goes back inside the house to check on Brenda. Later, having dealt with Danny and Brenda; Lee runs into Andrew who has taken Duck hostage, and accuses Lee of ruining everything for him and his family, he then shoots and wounds Kenny as he attempts to free Duck. He is, however, distracted when either Doug targets his laser pointer at his eyes, or Carley takes a shot at him and grazes his ear. Lee goes for Andrew's rifle, and squares off against him in a hand to hand fight with Andrew at first having the upper hand as he attempts to murder Lee by shoving his face into the electrified fence, but he is either shot at the last second and wounded in the shoulder by Lilly or stopped by Lee breaking free (depending on his relationship with Lilly). Lee can then viciously beat Andrew with his bare hands, almost killing him before he stops by his own account or is told to do so by Doug/Carley, and walks away. If Lee decides not to punch Andrew or stops punching him too soon, he will get uppercutted and will have to push him into the fence, then he takes his gun. If Andrew was beaten in submission, he gets up on his knees with great difficulty, and angrily challenges Lee to come back and finish what he started, telling him that he "ain't shit", and threatens him with the wrath of his mother and brother. Lee can then imply or outright state that his family is dead or dying, which causes Andrew to break down, screaming in sorrow. Lee can then decide to either kill him by kicking him into the fence/shooting him in the head or spare him and leave him to his fate as walkers overrun the farm. In-Game Decision Shoot Andrew (Dead) Lee will take Daniel's riffle and shot Andrew in the head, the now lifeless body of Andrew now lies in the ground and it was most likely devoured by walkers. Kick Andrew to the Electric Fence (Dead) Lee will kick Andrew into the electric fence, and he will die electrocuted, since his head is never destroyed it can be assumed that his remians came back as a walker, if one of them didn't ate him first. Spare Andrew (Dead) Lee and the others will leave Andrew for death and depending on player's choices, Lee can tell him that his entire family is dead, wich provokes Andrew to lose the will to live, or don't say nothing but most likely he as killed by walkers Death Killed By: *Lee Everett (Caused) *Himself (Indirectly Caused) *Walkers (Assumed) Andrew attemps to kill Lee's group, so Lee either finish him, kicks him to his death, or leaves him for walkers. Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *Hungry For Help Category:Survive Characters